Jigsaw Puzzle
by PreviouslyHappy
Summary: One day, Tori's world is turned upsidedown. Like a jigsaw puzzle, she broke to pieces. Will it be Beck who puts the pieces back together?
1. The News

**A/N: Hola! Sorry for the long time with no updates. Been a little (ok, a lot) busy with some personal issues. But now, I' back! I'm not sure if the updates will be fast or slow considering I have to take care of a sick family member along with my homework and assignments. Lets hope the next update will be fast. Anyways, this title was not expected and was something I just thought of. My friend's dad died when she was around 9 or 10 years old. I knew this was really hard for her because I am really close with my dad and the thought of loosing him would be devasting.**

* * *

Tori POV:

It was Monday, the start of a week at school, everything was a bit _more_ crazy, at least in my perspective. Jade was a bit more ganky, Cat was a bit more ditzy, Sikowitz drinking too many coconuts, Robbie a bit more in love with Cat, Andre a bit more musical, and Beck a bit more handsomer. Although he asked me out, I still rejected him. I'm not saying I don't like Beck, I do! But I respect my friendship(-ish) with Jade a lot more than a relationship with the school hottie.

I was just leaving my R&B vocals class when I heard Helen yelling my name that I heard from the speakers,

"Tori Vega, to the office, NOW!"

I was frightened and everyone around me stared as if I killed someone. As soon as I walked in the office, I knew something was wrong. Helen was pacing back and forth and Lane was just shaking his head in worry.

"Hey guys!" I said nervously, 'What's up?"

"Helen, come on just tell her!" Lane whispered.

"Noo, I can't, this is too heartbreaking!" she replied and ran of to her room mumbling something about criminals.

Then Lane came up to me and said the most shocking words I ever heard, "Someone killed your father."

* * *

**A/N: O.o You guys probably didn't see that coming. Stay tuned for more!**


	2. Should've Stayed Home

**A/N: Here's the second chapter. You've got every right to hit me with stones.**

I fell to the ground, clutching my legs, trying to get the statement Lane just said out of my head.

_'Someone __**killed**__ your father'_

This was a lie. A joke. An early April Fools Joke. It wasn't possible. _My father _was NOT dead. As soon as a opened my mouth to deny the statement, Trina came in with a confused look on her face. They must have called her while I was on the ground. I ran and hugged her tight.

"Someone... someone... someone" I tried saying between sobs.

"What? Tori, can you hurry up and tell me what happened?" Trina replied.

"Someone killed dad" I finally let out, crying even harder. I couldn't see Trina's expression but I do know that after I told her, she stopped tapping my shoulder and held me tighter than I held her.

I heard footsteps coming towards us, "Girls, I know what you just heard is quite shocking to hear but everything will be alright. Trust me."

I knew it was Lane's job to help us overcome our problems but I was angry, angry at him, angry at my mom, angry at the murderer, angry at myself. If I had just told him not to go today, none of this would have happened.

_Flashback_

_I woke up and heard loud noises coming from downstairs. "Umm, dad, what's happening? Why are you so loud?" I asked to my father who just got off the phone._

_"Honey, I know you were excited for today's daddy-daughter night out but I got a call from Gary saying that the project that he had given to me for over three months ago, finally got approval from the head office. He gave me a choice, to start today, or not get it again. Now, I don't know what to do, go for it or spend this day with you." He gave me this hopeless smile_

_I was dumbfounded. I had this day planned for weeks and had all these reservations made and everything but I knew this was my dad's dream, I couldn't let him loose it. "Oh dad, it's okay. You go and do your job! There are plenty of days when we can have our daddy-daughter night out. But this is a one-in-a-lifetime oppurtuinity. Go for it" I gave him a weak smile._

_End of flashback_

"Wh -wh - where's mom?" Trina asked.

Lane looked at both of our faces. "We just called her, she said she was coming from some person's house."

"How can she just start leaving someone's house when her husband just DIED?!" I yelled.

I realized I was really loud and caused a lot of students to come into the hallway with confused looks. I sat on the chairs and cried and cried and cried. I knew Trina was right next to me doing the same thing. It was nice to know that she cared about someone that wasn't herself. She wasn't what everyone thought she was. I only put my head up when I heard the bell ring. Mom was not there yet. But Andre, Cat, Robbie, Beck, and even Jade came. Lane didn't tell them what happened because of it being "private matters". I didn't have the heart to tell someone what happened again but felt comforted when Cat came and put her arms around me and said "It's okay, Tori, It's okay. We're here for you"

The police came a few moments later and started questioning Trina. A few minutes later, Trina came out of the staff room and mumbled, "It's your turn Tori."

I shuddered and wipped the tears as I entered the staff room.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry if this is short guys. I was going to update earlier but well, my fiancee broke up with me and I'm still trying to get over it. My parents sent me to England to stay with my grandparents and to get over it and I came back yesterday. I guess I'm getting better at accepting it. I finally took my headphones off. I'm going to do something with my life now. **


End file.
